My Diary: Robin Sena
by In True Meanings
Summary: Have you ever wonder whats on Robin's mind? How she feels? Who she loves! Well read her diary! Chapter 2 up!
1. Default Chapter

My Diary: Robin Sena

May/22

Dear diary,

Today we had a new hunt, it was horrible to me. I had to kill the witch or else my friends would have been in danger or worst...dead. We aren't suppose to kill the witches, for whatever reasons I don't know, but my friends were in danger.

She was only a girl, that witch. 20 years old maybe, with light brown hair and blue eyes. Her name was Alice and she had the most beautiful voice I had ever heard. I saw her singing in a bar on stage while tracking her down by the request of Amon, lately she had not been able to control her powers and she started to get out of control with her emotions too. Her powers were earthquakes, eruptions and she was telekinetic. She could use her mind to make earthquakes whenever she wanted and by just looking at an object, she send it flying at high speeds.

Reports from the news showed that at least 3 people were killed in the last two weeks. Of course, they didn't know anything about a witch. They just thought it was another mass murderer, some guy that killed innocent people who had not done any harm in the world. A guy that was insane...Truth was they never did find the 'guy' that they assumed was real, but the hunt today would forever be in my mind.

Amon told me to go to the right while he went go to the left, that way we would corner the witch so if she panicked, she wouldn't be able to run away. I was walking slowly and took in my surroundings. As I kept on walking, I suddenly heard a gun shot coming from Amon's direction. I grabbed my long flowing dress and sped up to the scene. Sakaki and Karasuma were already there trying to fend off the witch as best as they could but...she was just too powerful.

As my eyes quickly scanned the area for any sign of Amon. I found him lying near on the ground...a pool of blood surrounding him. The bullet he fired must have fired back at him from the witch and shot him right on the chest. I was shocked and bewildered. As I ran towards him, Amon told me to focus on helping Sakaki and Karasuma and that he would be fine. I turned to the direction of where Sakaki and Karasuma were and saw in my most horrifying moment that Karasuma was down on the ground just being hit by a huge brick on her back. If I hadn't acted fast, Sasaki would have shared the same fate.

I quickly slipped the glasses on the bridge of my noise and focused on the witch. No sooner than later, the witch screamed in pain, fire consuming her whole body leaving behind nothing but black ashes. I then ran to Amon seeing that Karasuma was being helped by Sasaki. Amon was bleeding badly and he I could tell had no strength to move. I could remember what I said back then so clearly and the image of Amon still fresh in my mind. I took Amon's communicator off the ground and yelled into it.

"Michael please you have to call for help, Amon has been shot and I don't think Karasuma is doing to well too!" Panic was in my voice and I knew Amon noticed it but I didn't care, right then I wanted Amon to be safe and alive.

It's strange how it went before as I remember it now so vividly in my mind. I remember the first time I first met Amon at Harry's, he was leaving the bar while I was walking in. As we looked at each other passing by for what seemed like an eternity, I saw the most handsome face in the world. Our eyes locked in focus at each other and I was sure I saw a faint spark in those eyes of his. It's like when you see only the eyes of a gorgeous model, staring right back at you from the picture you are looking in some fashion magazine. Always a happy glittering pair of eyes, not a sad one.

The ambulances came and took Amon and Karasuma to the hospital. Sasaki and I followed the ambulances on his motorcycle close behind. As we came to the front of the hospital, Amon was already being raced to go inside of the hospital by doctors. They treated his wound and said that he would be all right but he needed to rest for at least two weeks. Karasuma was fine too, she had broken a bone in her back and would fully heal in about a few weeks.

I was grateful then. Grateful that they were both alright. I was mostly grateful for Amon being alive. I was so scared back then seeing Amon lying on the ground looking helpless. I wanted to say those words to him. I wanted to say I love you and for quite sometime. I couldn't of course, being embarrassed and all. I didn't know how Amon would react to those words coming from my mouth. At least he is alive now. Maybe I'll truly confess my feelings later on...Then again, maybe I won't. I don't know anymore.

Tomorrow would be another day. I'll go visit Amon at the hospital, I know he doesn't like to look defeated and so helpless staying in the hospital, always being helped by nurses and never being able to be alone for more than a few minutes. I would go and cheer him up...To make him happy. Who knows, maybe I can make him smile.

Hi It's Yuna of Paradise! This is new for me so i'll have to see how it goes from the reviews. So please R&R and thanks to AAOTD for being my bata :) 


	2. Chapter 2

My Diary: Robin Sena

May/23

Dear Diary,

A/N: Hey it's Yuna and sorry it took so long to update this story! A miner thing before you read this is it's a bit different from the actual events from the show so in the end enjoy and please review! AAOTD I think I promised you I let you review for one of my chapters first so here it is.

"Robin I am fine. You don't always have to treat me like i'm a child."

Those were the words he said to me. The words that Amon said when I visited him in the hospital today. He was shocked to see me and I was glad I surprised him but yet, still, I felt hurt and sad. I still do. I was only trying to help him seeing that he was in no condition to do things by himself.

I don't understand why. I was only trying to be kind and nice to him. I wanted him to smile from seeing me and from me helping him but no. I only made him angry and bitter.

I could only think of what more hatred could come out of him but not the happiness. But what happiness? Maybe happiness for being alive from the shot? Than again maybe not. Amon, from being his partner for months now, I realized never smiled once or looked happy.

Ha! I asked Doujima something once seeing that she was the romantic type of person. She was like, "I don't know why, Amon just never smiles. Hmm...maybe because he is just a cold hearted person with no heart at all."

I knew Doujima was joking. She always joked, never really serious I realized since the day I came to the STN-J.

Since the day...writing this reminds me of how I first came to the STN-J. Actually it reminds me of why I came to the STN-J.

I remembered. I was lying on the floor out in the street feeling dizzy and weak. Clothes torn and tattered. Something had happened to me before and I couldn't remember what. In fact I couldn't even remember anything else. Not my past, my family, if I even had one, or just where I lived. All I knew was that I was a witch with the power...The destructive power of fire.

I turned my head a little and saw a big hole from a wall next to me. I knew at that moment that I had made that hole with my powers. A moment later, I heard footsteps...and then they stopped in front of me. Someone took hold of my body and lifted me up. I didn't see who that person was but only a blur cause at that moment my body and mind couldn't hold up any longer and I fainted.

It's funny the way I see it. I would of had smacked him for touching me than if I didn't fainted. Amon I mean, and yes it was Amon who saved me. Now thinking about that event, I would never hit Amon now. He was a stranger to me back than but not now of course. You can say I know Amon more than he knows himself. I guess I really do love him. It's hard not to, you can't hide your feelings. I know. I mean, come on! Everyone knows that Sakaki has the hots for Miss Karasuma. I just hope no one knows that I have a crush on Amon. Yes, I know, I know Amon may be a bit older than me. Me being 15 and him being 25. Sometimes I wonder would Amon even bother going out with someone half his age. Still I love him no matter what.

So after the faint and what not, I woke up in some room. People were all over me talking to each other. "So your finally awake." It was Miss Karasuma.

"Hi, I'm Miho Karasuma and welcome to the STN-J." The list went on until every person in the room said their names to me. There was Doujima a hunter, Sakaki a hunter, Michael the hacker, the administrator Kosaka, and of course Amon, the top leader of the STN-J hunters. They told me Amon was the one who found me lying on the street. They also told me what they work and do and that they were looking for me.

They said they discovered a witch. The witch being me. That I had incredibly good powers and that I might be dangerous. I worked for a group called Solomon. They also told me that Solomon was a bad group and that they had defeated them. They also told me about Factory which was destroyed. Now they just hunt down bad witches and lock them up and if necessary kill them.

Then they asked me a lot of questions. Especially the guy Amon. I told them I didn't know anything and couldn't remember anything except that I was a witch with the power of fire.

So I had nowhere else to go but to stay with the STN-J. So I did stay and became a hunter. I was actually quite shock with myself. I became a really good hunter and was made Amon's partner. I controlled my powers and was not dangerous anymore. I guess I learn pretty quickly for my age. I thought the other hunters would be jealous but they were not. They were really nice and we became friends quickly.

I live in a small apartment now. From the money I earned working from the STN-J. At first I had to live inside the STN-J cause I had nowhere else to go to. The place I have lived before my memory was erased, Miss Karasuma said was destroyed. The STN-J hunters didn't know who did it. They guessed it was probably Solomon and probably them who had erased my memories.

I asked them why they would do this to me. They said it was because they probably didn't want to deal with me anymore. Thinking that I would be dangerous to them.

Amon than said something that would forever be in my mind. A man by the name of Father Juliano had saved me. He didn't want me kill and wanted me to live. So the best way was to erased my memories. So whatever happened to me I forget and I would not go out looking for answers. Like who was my mom and dad.

I think I like this father Juliano guy. I mean he was the one that said I should not die but live. I guess he must of been some great person or a leader of some kind. I mean I'm living now and he was the one that probably ordered me not to be killed or something like that I guess.

So Doujima offered me to stay at her apartment before I got this small apartment, but I didn't wanted to bother her. I'm always like that, I realized, after Amon had found me lying on the street. I don't really like living with people that much. I actually like living alone. It's peaceful and quite comforting to me. Unless I get marry but that would be a long way from the future and to whom I get married to I don't know. Maybe to Amon! Shut up! Like he likes me!

Oh my gosh I love this song! The one they're going to play in this radio station next. This song always reminds me of me and Amon, and I know it's just a fantasy, me and Amon being together!!! And I know teenagers always have their favorite lovers or people they like, but hey I love this song. It's call Only Hope and oh they're playing the song now. The song goes like this:

There's a song that's inside of my soul

It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again

I'm awake in the infinite cold

But You sing to me over and over and over again

So I lay my head back down

And I lift my hands

and pray to be only yours

I pray to be only yours

I know now you're my only hope

Sing to me the song of the stars

Of Your galaxy dancing and laughing

and laughing again

When it feels like my dreams are so far

Sing to me of the plans that You have for me over again

So I lay my head back down

And I lift my hands and pray

To be only yours

I pray to be only yours

I know now you're my only hope

I give you my destiny

I'm giving you all of me

I want your symphony

Singing in all that I am

At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back

So I lay my head back down

And I lift my hands and pray

To be only yours

I pray to be only yours

I pray to be only yours

I know now you're my only hope

So that's it. Thats the song. Today is almost over. Meaning I should be going to bed now. Tomorrow will be a new day. I hope it would not be as bad as today. Meaning what happened at the hospital but hey, who knows! Till tomorrow.

A/N Song showed in this chapter is from the artist Mandy Moore. Thanks AAOTD for beta reading this!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Witch Hunter Robin are the lovely character Amon. Though I wish I did.

A/N: Ok so after a long long wait for a new chapter here it is guys! Oh just to let you know there is a conversation in this chapter which makes you think that Amon and Robin are totally different from the show. I kind of get sick of making the characters the way they are from the show. On with the chapter! (this chapter is not beta read as in checked over completely) Mistakes will appear!

My Diary: Robin Sena

June/ 29

Dear Diary,

I woke up today, a few days later after Amon got out of the hospital, and since it was Saturday I decided to sleep in late. It was around 10:00 when I heard the door to my apartment being knocked a couple of times. I wonder who would it be because I never got any visitors. I answered the door and it was Karasuma and Doujima. They wanted to ask me if I wanted to spend time with them. As in hang out with them to the mall and stuff. I didn't mind because usually on weekends I stay at home. I got dressed and headed out with them. It was actually a fun day or maybe I should use the word chaotic! I didn't know how much Karasuma and Doujima partied! At work they seemed hard working, well Karasuma at least. Doujima was always the lazy type.

So any ways today we all went to a restaurant to have lunch and Doujima did something that totally surprised me! She called Amon cell and asked him if he was available to have lunch with us! I was so shocked since Amon is not the type to go out. I knew Doujima was playing on me because Amon was good looking and I am pretty, or so they say. Am I really pretty? I mean I don't look ugly but gosh compare to Doujima and Karasuma, I guess i'm only a teenager and i'm still not sure of how I look to other people.

I sometimes look at myself in the mirror and I think, is this really me? Do I look like this? I mean yes of course I do look like who I am! But back than, my past that I can't remember, who was I? Sometimes I wish I knew. Sometimes I wish I was a normal girl with a normal life. Like having a family, going to school, hanging out with friends my age and stuff. I guess all people's life are different and I landed a life of being a witch. It's not like I hate it! I mean the power to wield fire from my eyes! It's awesome.

So when Doujima called Amon, I could of had practically heard Amon speak at the top of his lungs through the laughter and people talking from the restaurant. Amon responded and said, "Why the hell would I spend time with you guys, I'm busy and you know I don't like going out!" Doujima didn't even flinched and said in a soft girls voice. "Well I just thought you might need a break from your dark moody world, and spend time with your co workers outside the office rather than always inside the office." Besides, _Robin _ is with us.

I could tell Doujima had said my name in a very high voice like she wanted to lure Amon to come! I was so red in the face not knowing what Amon would say next. So he said very fast but paused after the first word. "Ah... so what I'm busy and just remember not to be late coming to work on Monday morning Doujima!" That was it. I heard a click from Amon's end and Doujima shut her cell and put it away. "Well that was a waste of time." Doujima said. Karasuma was laughing so hard and than she said. "You knew Amon would not had come." Doujima just laughed it off cause she only called Amon to pissed him off.

After lunch and thank god they didn't see me red in the face before, we went to the mall. Karasuma saw my small apartment and wanted to decorated it with cute things. On the other hand, Doujima had something else in mind. She wanted to buy me whole new outfits. Saying that I always wearing that dark dress that cover my nice figure. Well for a girl my age I guess I do dress plain. That dress is all I wear any ways. So with bags full of clothes half of which I was shocked at when I wore it on my body, but Doujima still said they looked good on me so in the end she brought them. Also bags full of things we saw that looked good for my apartment, we went back to my apartment. We started decorating it and in the end it looked pretty. My bed room had a new comfy chair that was pink. The bed had light blue pillows. I liked them. My kind of colors.

It was around 6:00 and we decided to go out to eat. The place we went to was Harry's The food was delicious. After what seemed like forever being there because I guess both Doujima and Karasuma had a little to much to drink, and they were singing and getting all tipsy. I saw Amon walked in! He didn't seem to notice me because I was sitting in the far corner but he did notice Karasuma and Doujima. They were a little loud and the people at Harry's were cheering them to keep singing, most of them guys. Amon went and walked past the girls ignoring them and sat at a sit from the bar. He order a drink. I was wondering if I should say hi to him. I mean he is my partner and I do work with him. It seemed like forever but after 5 minutes and half of Amon's drink was gone, I got up from my seat and decided to walk up to him. I was thinking over in my head that I pretend I didn't notice him walked in at first and just knew he was here now.

"Hello Amon fancy seeing you here." Robin said all though she had no idea why she used the word fancy. Maybe she just wanted Amon to think she was not a kid. "Oh hi Robin, so you are with Doujima and Karasuma?" Amon said. "Yes." reply Robin. "I was with them this whole day and we decided to have dinner here." "Oh." was all Amon replied. "I didn't notice you walked in here until just now." Robin said sweetly. Robin could tell Amon was having a hard time making a conversation with her that was non work topic. "So early today when Doujima called you you sounded a bit angry." Robin said. "um.." Robin cut Amon off when he couldn't think of anything else to say and said. "It's ok I know you didn't mean to be mean." "I mean I have worked with you for a few months now and I know your styles." Robin said still with her sweet voice. Robin knew she was not herself and trying to play Amon. "Oh really!" Amon said with a bit of a high voice now realizing and playing along with Robin. He didn't seemed like he was before to Robin when he couldn't think of anything to say. "Since you seem to know my styles you should know I don't take anybody easily not even girls and I don't like people just like that." "I am tall, dark, and handsome as most girls say but hey." Robin just smiled as the singing could still be heard from Karasuma and Doujima. They actually sang pretty well even when drunk. "Well what does that suppose to mean, that you don't like me!" Robin said with a bit of a glare from her eyes. "OK OK I didn't mean that towards you." Amon said. "How about I take you home Robin since it is late." Amon gulped down the rest of his drink, paid Harry and stood up. Robin thought it over for a minute. It's not like I've never been in his car before. OK why not! "Sure Amon I love it if you take me home but let me say good bye to the girls first."

After what Robin thought was a wave of good bye from the girls, all though she wasn't sure because they were moving a lot, she went outside with Amon. Amon drove a black Audi and it could be easily spotted because it was right in front of them. They both got in the car and Amon started the engine and drove away. Shit Amon thought. I don't even know where she lives. "Where do you live?" Robin looked towards Amon when he asked the question so abruptly but said. "I'll show you the way." After a few minutes they were in front of Robin's house. Robin thanked Amon and got out of the car, before she went inside Amon swore he saw Robin winked at him. He brushed it off thinking his eyes must of been seeing the wrong thing. He drove off and Robin walked in to the apartment.

Well! So this was my day. What I did. Right now sitting in this comfy chair, so tired! Going to bed. Nighty night to myself.

Intruemeanings: "Robin laughs at the last part she wrote in her diary and drifts of to sleep in her bed."

"Just thought you guys want to know since it did ended in a weird way."

"I mean who writes good night to herself?"

Robin: "I'm trying to sleeping here!" Throws a pillow at the author than drifts off to sleep again with lovely dreams.

Intruemeanings: OO!...


End file.
